ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Adventure
At the Hill Ken: Well... I guess that's that's. ?????: Let's go. Ken: Go where? We don't have any homes? We don't exist. Marina: Yes, it's true we don't have any homes... But there IS someplace I want to go. And someone that I want to see. She look at the Drawing of the Loonatic and even Buster and his friends Ken: Same here. So... do you want to let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but... Marina: ZoN wants to get rid of me? ????? 2: You better go. Ken: Are you sure about this? Mephiles: We owe you both. Marina: For what? Mephiles: In Castle Oblivion. You helped us. Ken: Well, you don't have to tell me twice. He open a portal Marina: Thank you so much. She went to the Portal and so does Ken Meanwhile, The Train has arrived and our Heroes left, and then train is gone Ace: Well, there goes our ride. They saw Cat Wile: What's going on? ?????: (Laugh) I sent some of my Goons inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Even though, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say! Daffy: A Heartless? ??????: That's right! They're those things thing that came out of the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, my friend black doom is gonna conquer everything! And since I got my debt to pay. I'm going to round up all the other worlds and bhilding an army of heartless, special for him. Why am I talking to you for anyway? Go on, leave! I'm behind schedule as it is. Ace: Or you gonna find something new. ????: Or really? He turned back and he look shook ??????: (Gasp) Suffering Succotash! It's you guys! All: Sylvester! Sylvester: Why are guys doing here, anyway?! Daffy: What are YOU doing here? Ace: You know him? Wile: Of course we know him. Sylvester is been causing trouble for ages! And even though he wants to eat Tweety! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escape? Sylvester: You all want to know? Well, Black Doom got me out, that's how! And now you world- no, no,no, all the world- are gonna belong to your truly. Cause Black Doom's gonna help me conquer them! Ace: Black Doom... Hm. They all laugh Sylvester: What are you laughing about!? Black Doom's power is so great- Ace: He's finished! Wile: We finished him 3 Years ago, and I don't think he could help you. Sylvester: What! You mean... you're the ones who did it! Ace: Well, we might had something to do with it. Sylvester: That's it! Heartless goon! Get them! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Sylvester: (Growl) You will have to wait! No one, and I mean no one, messing with the Toughest Cat Sylvester! Ace: So, "Toughest" Sylvester. Who lives in that tower, anyway? Sylvester: You want to know? It was Yen Sid who lives here. Because he's probably a heartless by now! Daffy: Master Yen Side lives here!? He went to the Door Wile: Yen Sid is Bug's teacher! Ace: Wow! Sound Powerful like Zadavia! They went to the Tower and Sylvester is not happy, After defeated the Heartless in the Tower Daffy: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed for 3 Years. Wile: Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then. Ace: That means the world's aren't at peace after all? They made to the top of the Tower and they met Yen Sid Daffy: Master Yen Sid! It's an honor! Ace: What's up Doc! Daffy: Ace! Show some respect! Yen Sid: So, you are Ace. The Leader of the Loonatic. Now then, have you seen you Ancestor yet? Wile: Why, yes, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him. Ace: Yeah... my Grandpa has been quite busy or late. Yen Sid: Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructions you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared. Ace: You saying... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to find my team's, Duck, Rev, Tech and Slam, so we could go back to the city. Yen Sid: Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Ace, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the city... whether you will return alone or with your teams... And, whether or not the city will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Ace. Ace: I am... the Key? He show him the Sword Yen Sid: Chosen Wielder of the Sword! You are the key that will open the door to light. He summon the book Yen Sid: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for you journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront. After finish the book Ace: I don't understand- how come the Heartless are still running around? Yen Sid: Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists jn a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them. Wile: So, that must mean... if everyone's heart was full of light, the heartless will go away! Yen Sid: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter. He show them Daffy Daffy: What the!? And it turned into a Heartless Yen Sid: If one such as you, Daffy, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. But you know this. Daffy: Huh. I see. Yen Sid: The Heartless are always lurking and even seeking to capture new hearts. Never let you guard down! Now then... He show them the Dusk Yen Sid: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a heartless, the empty wheel they leave behind beginner activity a will of its own. An empty Vessel whose hearts has been stolen away... a Spirit that goes on even as it's body fades from Existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived! Ace: Nobodies.... they don't actually exist... Then more Dusk has appeared Yen Sid: Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- so larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey P, you will meet an alarming number of Dusk's. They will all attempt to do you harm. They disappeared Yen Sid: Still, they are noting but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But... He show 3 Black hooded person Yen Sid: The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization 18 Animals. It commands the lesser Nobodies. Ace: Organization 18 Animals. They don't know who they are Yen Sid: While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working toward a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The Bunny sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Sword, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 18 Animals. Ace: Then I guess we better go find my Ancestor first! Daffy: But where could he be? Wile: Well, we won't know until we look. Ace: Yeah, and my Grandpa must know where my team is, because the six to them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after we Defeated Mephiles. Yen Sid: So, before you go you will need more suitable tracking clothes. You really need some new Outfit's for you, Ace. Cause you're getting taller for that. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments. Wile: Boy, Ace. You look a taller for 3 Years. Ace: I think I should get a new outfit. He went to the Door Ace: Me, you guys, My Teams and my Ancestor. I don't care who those Organization or what it's planning. With the five of us- I mean, eight of us- there's nothing to seeing about. Right? Daffy: Yeah! The saw Ace and his Friends Flora: Well, look who's here, dears. Ace, Daffy, Wile and Taz. Merryweather: Oh, you were looking for new outfits, you come to the right place. Fauna is using her magic on Ace and then he's Clothes is green Merryweather: Oh, that will never do! She use her magic and then Ace's clothes is Blue Flora: Oh, now, now, Dears. She use her magic on Ace's clothes and it turned Red Fauna: But, don't you like this better? She use her magic on Ace's clothes and it turned Green again Flora: Hold on! Fauna: Are you certain? Merryweather: Blue! They messing around and then someone is spying on them Ace: Ladies! Can you all decide? They Realize their Mistake Flora: Okay, Dears. Together now. And no more squabbling! They are using their Magic together and then Ace's has a new outfit, he has a Vest, some Gloves, New Shoes, New Pants and new Shirt even he has a Crown Necklace Flora: Oh, My! Fauna: Ooh, it's lonely. Merryweather: Oh, Yes, He does look very dashing. Flora: Now, those aren't ordinary garments. Fauna: They have very special powers. Then Flora is giving him a Drive Orb Fauna: Take the Orb, dear. He take the Orb Flora: And watch, how it happen. Then he got a Valor Form and a new sword Ace: Cool! All: Ooh! Wile: Two Swords. Merryweather: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last. Ace: (Sigh) Flora::The garments also have other powers- but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey. Ace: Alright, I'll do what I can. And thank you so much! Fauna: Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yen Sid. Daffy: Alright. They went to see him and then the Galaxy Train appeared Daffy: It's the Galaxy Train! Ace: So are we ready to go? They nod and they saluted to Yen Sid Yen Sid: Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavours, the world's have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared. Daffy: So how can we get around? Yen Sid: Do not fear. If what the bunny suspected proves true, the world's have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking Special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Sword will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Sword, return to the Galaxy Train. Though the world's may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts. Ace: Our hearts are connected. Yen Sid: That is correct. Ace: Okay. Yen Sid: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the world's. Daffy: Aw! That's not fair! Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go for, Ace, Daffy, Wile, and Taz. Everybody is waiting for you. Ace: Alright, let's get going. Daffy: Master Yen Sid! Wile: Thank you for all the Help. They left Back to the Fairies Merryweather: My Goodness! What's that? It's a Raven and it show a Cloth Merryweather: Haven't we seen this somewhere before? Fauna: Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was... Merryweather: (Gasp) It must be her friends, Black- She covered her mouth Flora: No! We mustn't remember his name! Oh dear... Merryweather: Oh No! Her friend's is coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh- what'll we do!? Fauna: Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid. Flora: Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry! They left except Merryweather, she know who it was Merryweather: Black Doom! She left and Black Doom is laughing Category:Transcripts